Love You More!
by DeviousDivinity
Summary: The more you, put me through,The more it makes me wanna come back to you, You say you hate me,I just love you more, You don't want me,I just want you more, I buy you flowers,you throw 'em at me,I know it's sad but it's makin me happy,you'll Be back


**Love You More - revised 05-03-08**

**A/N: thank you for choosing to read my fic people, this is my second fic written. Hope you guys enjoy it, Its a Song Fic to the song: **

**Love You More, By: Eminem. **

**so yeah... enjoy and if you catch any more errors plz tell me so i can edit it.**

**thanks.**

* * *

_Sobs , a bouquet of white roses on the ground _

" You know you still love me, every time you're with him your really thinking of me" he had her back against him and pushed up against the wall.

" No, I don't love you, I hate you, you don't know what love is Malfoy. All that we had was just lust, wasn't it?, didn't you put it that way yourself?"

_**The more you, put me through,  
The more it makes me wanna come back to you,  
You say you hate me, I just love you more,  
You don't want me, I just want you more,  
I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me,  
I know it's sad but it's makin me happy,  
The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on,  
Cuz you love me, and I love you more.**_

He Chuckled.

" I put it that way? Granger I wasn't the one that ran off without telling me that you were pregnant, right after telling me that everything was pure lust and a simple shag"

" Only because I knew that I would never be happy at your side"

" How? Tell me how could you possibly know that?" he whisperd in her ear.

" You hit me Malfoy!" She yelled as tears ran down Hermiones face now.

" Only because you provoked me, tell me to my face honestly, tell me you don't miss me, tell me you don't miss this " he turned her around and started kissing her neck and made his way up to her lips leaving a trail behind.

_**It's sick, but who could ever predict,  
We'd be doin' the same shit,  
We say we do it for our baby but we don't,  
We do it for us, it's lust,**_

_**Cuz neither one of us trusts each other,  
So we fuck 'til we bust,  
Then we cuss each other, out,  
We know what it's about,  
Shout 'til I throw you out the house,  
You throw me out the house,  
I throw you on the couch,  
Punch you in the mouth,  
Fist fight 'til we turn this mother OUT,  
And apologize after,  
Laughter, pain, it's insane,  
We're back in the same chapter again,  
And it's sad but it's true,  
When I'm layin' here with you,  
There ain't nothin' anyone could ever say ever do.**_

" No!, get off me, I'm happily married now and I don't need you messing it up for me, you had you chance Malfoy and what did you do…You ran away!, you ran away with a that slut of yours. Pansy"

" That's because I was scared and young and stupid but now I've changed and you know that, Don't you?" he got in her face and looked her straight in the eyes, his blazing eyes never blinking.

Hermione looked away hoping that he would get off her and out of the house before Ron got home from work. Draco had come to visit his son Damian for his weekly visits. They had been together long ago but now 4 years later after Hogwarts Draco wouldn't get a hint and leave her alone.

Hermione would let him visit Damian and week after week he would always try and mess with her mind saying that he still loved her; she knew that he didn't mean it. She actually went as far as believing him once, while Ron took Damian to visit Mrs. Weasley she fell into his charm once more and cheated on Ron.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Where's Damian?"_

" _Out with Ron, visiting his grandmother" she answerd simply while she was searched for her keys in the bowl next to the door._

"_She's not his grandmother" he said as he stared at her, watching her every move._

"_Well seeing that yours wouldn't accept him, she's as close as a grandmother as he could ever have," she said finally staring straight back at him._

"_Can I come in?"_

"_No, I'm actually on my way out" she said closing the door behind her. But before she could Draco pushed her in and closed the door behind him._

" _What do you think you're doing!" she shreiked._

"_Getting back what rightfully belongs to me" with that he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder and carried her up stairs. Hermione was kicking and screaming at him to let her go. _

_**The more you, put me through,  
The more it makes me wanna come back to you,  
You say you hate me, I just love you more,  
You don't want me, I just want you more,  
I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me,  
I know it's sad but it's makin me happy,  
The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on,  
Cuz you love me, and I love you more.**_

_Once inside her bedroom he placed a silencing charm at the door._

_He turned to her and pushed her on the bed._

"_Get out, get out get out, leave me alone!" Hermione was scared and he could tell by the sound of her voice._

"_It will be just like old times" _

_He said as he pushed his lips onto her protesting mouth. Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed against him. But he wouldn't budge; he could be tormented no longer. The beast inside him roared with delight at the fact that he was finally going to get what he for so long missed. _

_With one hand he grabbed the back of her hair pulling it back. He then licked up the side of her neck. Hermione gasped. She relaxed for a moment. Malfoy thought that she liked it. He went to undo her dress, when she put her legs up and kicked him. He fell onto the ground and she scrambled off the bed and ran for the door._

_He quickly jumped up and ran after her. He grabbed her in time and closed the door, turnig her around to face him._

_They stood there breathing hard and staring into each other eyes._

"_Why do you run Hermione, I love you" his words came out in short breaths as he whisperd them against her lips._

_These words really hit home hard before Hermione could register what was going on she was kissing him back. She fell for him again._

_Without warning, Malfoy grabbed her arms and pushed her against the door. Stepping closer, their bodies grinding against each other, he broke apart from her and licked his lips and firmly placed his hand on her already throbbing mound. He pressed firmly as Hermione let out a gasp and closed her eyes. He began to rub her area as she let out low moans of pleasure. She was now grasping his shoulders to hold her in place; otherwise she would have collapsed._

_**Cuz I hate you, do you hate me?  
Good cuz you're so fuckin' beautiful when you're angry,  
It makes me wanna just take you,  
And just throw you on the bed,  
And fuck you like I don't even know you,  
You fuck other people, and I fuck other people,  
You a slut but I'm equal, I'm a mutt,  
We're both evil in our ways,  
But neither one of us would ever admit it,  
Cuz one of us would have one up on the other,  
So forget it,  
We can make accusations, people spread rumors,  
But they ain't got proof,  
'Til they do it's just the two of us,  
It's you and me, cuz any chick can say that she's screwin' me,  
But you gotta believe me to a degree,  
Cuz if you didn't I wouldn't be hittin' it,  
Yeah I would cuz the sex is too damn good,  
If I ran who would I run to,  
That would be this soft and warm,  
So it's off and on, usually more off than on,  
But at least we know that we share this common bond,  
You're the only one I can fuck without a condom on,  
I hope, the only reason that I cope,  
Is cuz of that fact,  
And plus I can bust in that,  
And that's why...**_

_Malfoy took his hand away from between her legs and placed his thumb on her cheek and the rest of his hand on the back of her head. Their lips centimeters apart, breathing heavily. Hermione bit her lip, looking deep into his eyes that were filled with lust._

" _Draco.." she let out a moan._

"_I know you couldn't resist me" he whispered huskily as his other hand continued its exploration of her breast._

"_Still love me?"_

"_Yes.." she said it in a low moan_

_He threw her on the bed once more , climbing on top of her and caging her under him. She seemed to now be shaking with anticipation. He smirked as he looked at her. he began taking off her dress slowly. He slipped the silk bra and underwear off her skin. And touched her flesh. Her skin seemed to make the satin and silk feel like rough fabric. He stared in wonder at her gorgeous body. Her thighs were open and welcoming. Her flat stomach rose up and down from her panting. Her sweaty chest did so as well. Her neck looked so delectable. He moved his mouth to that area first. Hermione gasped at the new sensation of having him kiss the base of her neck. He moved up and licked her earlobe, playing with it and making her eyes flutter wildly. Her eyes closed for a minute and he took this chance to look at her. Her long lashes shadowed almost half of her cheek. He could no longer stare at her. For he suddenly felt the blanket move from between them and their sweaty skin collided longingly. Hermione gasped when she felt him in between her thighs. Draco slowly kissed from her nether regions up to her neck. Hermione moaned. Her hair clung to her face with her sweat. She gripped the side of the bed so hard that it started making her fingers hurt. He brought his head up and gave her a mischief smirk before thrusting into her and sending waves of moans throughout the room._

_After 25 minutes of this she begged him to leave before Ron got home. He wanted to stay and see the look on his face if he had caught them but she dragged him out after he had dressed and closed the door on him. _

_Ron got home and asked why she was in her satin robe, the one that she usually wore when they did it. but being so daft as he was he simply thought that it was for they're pleasure later on that night._

_End Flashback_

"Don't you!" Draco yelled at her.

So now him asking her this was too much. She never really stopped loving him, what started out as hatred and lust turned into something beautiful. She left because she was scared of him. He hit her constantly and she would hit him right back. He was turning into his father.

" No, I really don't know who you are any more Draco" She looked down at the ground.

**_The more you, put me through,  
The more it makes me wanna come back to you,  
You say you hate me, I just love you more,  
You don't want me, I just want you more,  
I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me,  
I know it's sad but it's makin me happy,  
The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on,  
Cuz you love me, and I love you more_**

"Please Hermione, one more chance, that's all I'm asking you for. If I –"

"Don't you get it, I'm Married Draco. Gosh you don't listen very well do you? I Don't Love you anymore" tears started forming in her eyes again.

" You don't mean that, I can see it in your eyes. You're scared... Of what Hermione you think I'm some kind of monster don't you?" he was starting to raise his voice.

" I didn't say that. Would you please lower your voice I don't want Damian to wake up and find us arguing-"

"Stop trying to change the subject"

"Okay fine I'm scared that you'll hurt me again, and run off. I'm scared that you'll hurt Damian and me. This anger you have building up inside you has to change and personally I didn't see that happening anytime soon. That's why I can't be with you and the fact that I'M MARRIED!"

"Lower your voice Honey, wouldn't want Damian as you say to wake up" he mimicked her while caressing the side of her face.

Hermione swatted away his hand. But he grabbed it and kissed it, then pulling her in so close that they seemed they were one.

Draco stared into her beautiful brown eyes. God he missed the way they looked at him in the way that only she could manage to make him feel special.

He leaned his head in to meet her lips but she turned her head. He pressed his head against the side of her head just resting it there and breathing in her perfume. He let out a sign and caged her in between the wall with his strong arms,

" Don't make this harder then it has to be. Just admit it Hermione you still love me and-" he removed himself from her and turned away from her.

" Stop trying to confuse me again!. I love Ron, that's all there is to know. Now get out and I don't want to see you ever again. You just as stubborn as your father"

Hermione was about to walk away when he grabbed her and

**Slap! **the sound vibrated off the walls through the house.

"Don't you ever say that again, I'm not like him, I never was and never will!" he yelled at her.

Tears started sliding down her cheeks again. Hermione put a hand to the side of her face and yelled at him and started punching him with all the rage she had in her.

"I hate you, I fucking hope you die! Get The Fuck out of my house and don't come back. You say you're not like your father, look at yourself Malfoy!"

_**I could never understand it,  
That's why I don't try,  
From junior high until we both die,  
It's silly ho why must we try,  
Is it really so rough,  
That we must always call each other's billy goat's gruff,  
Try to pull each other's legs,  
Until the other begs,  
We're liein' to ourselves,  
That's the beauty of it yeah,  
Cuz we truly love each other,  
That's why we always fight,  
And all we do is shove each other,  
Every other fuckin' night,  
And it's clear it ain't gonna change,  
It's pent up rage,  
We both have,  
We both feel like we've been upstaged by someone else,  
We've both been,  
Someone else's someone else,  
Problem is neither one wants help,  
It's an addiction and it can't be fixed,  
Our family's mixed up,  
There's a baby sister in the mix,  
And it hurts cuz the pieces to the puzzle don't fit,  
And anybody who thinks they know us doesn't know shit,  
And they're probably just tired of hearin' it all the time,  
On every song, every lyric, and every rhyme,  
All the hoopla, all of the whoopdy whoop,  
What you put me through, fuckin' whoopdy doo,  
But I won't be made a fool of,  
If this is true love,  
You wouldn't do what,  
You did last time,  
You wouldn't screw up,  
This time,  
Cuz this time girl,  
I'm tellin you what,  
You do it again I'm fuckin you up,  
No matter what...**_

Draco blocked himself from her hands. He tripped on the carpet and that sent both of them down to the ground.

Hermione struggled to get up off of him but he kept her in place. Draco grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss that she tried to resist but failed terribly and once more fell into his charm, once more she fell for the man that she never stopped loving but hated with all her might.

"Mommy?" came a small voice from up the stairs

Hermione pushed her self off him. Draco jumped up and stood behind her.

"Coming" she yelled back at Damian.

She picked up the bouquet of flowers on the ground and threw it at Draco.

" Get out" was all she said and ran to the door and opened it for him, waiting for him to live,

Draco walked to the door but not before bowing and kissing her hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand from his grasp.

He stepped out the door and but turned and gave her smirk that sent chill up her spine. Then closed the door.

**Knock.**

Hermione knew who it was before even opening the door. She opened it to see 2 beautiful orbs of gray staring back.

" Same place, same time" he leaned in and whispered in a low husky voice.

Hermione just nodded and closed the door. Draco walked down the pavement with a smirk on his face. He knew he always won.

**_What you say, what you do,  
I'm hunt you down 'til I find you,  
No matter where you run, I'll be right there,  
Right behind you, in your nightmares,  
All the flowers, and the candy,  
All the times that you threw it back at me,  
You say you hate me, you gon' hate me more,  
When you find out, can't escape me whore._**

Hermione knew he always got his way. That's how its been for years now. If she threw the flowers and candy back at him it was no use, it only turned him on more. _I can't escape him_.

**_The more you, put me through,  
The more it makes me wanna come back to you,  
You say you hate me, I just love you more,  
You don't want me, I just want you more,  
I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me,  
I know it's sad but it's makin me happy,  
The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on,  
Cuz you love me, and I love you more._**

**THE END**

* * *

_Song: LOVE YOU MORE_

_Artist: EMINEM_

_Album: Encore (bonus track)_


End file.
